User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 7- Family Portrait (2)
Main Plot: May (Ambulances arrive to the scene of the accident. Paramedics find May in the car and carry her on a gourney. She is brought to the back of the ambulance car) May: What happened? Paramedic: You got a concussion from the car accident you were just in. May: Am I going to be alright? Paramedic: You don't seem to have been hurt as bad as your parents in the front. May: How bad are they? Paramedic: I don't know. You'll find out when we get you to the hospital. May: Before we leave, can you go get my sister from pre-school and bring her to the hospital? We were on our way to pick her up. Paramedic: We'll make sure someone gets her for you. May: Thank you! (The ambulance doors are closed. They drive away from the scene) Theme Song Subplot: Seth (It's the day after the accident happened. Kayla is at her locker. Seth walks over to her locker) Seth: Hey, can we talk? Kayla: What's it about? Seth: Yesterday... during the kiss. Kayla: What about it? Seth: When I kissed you, you kissed me back. Kayla: Like you said, it was improv! Seth: So... that ment absolutly nothing to you? Kayla: It did... until you said it was just incase you forgot your lines. Seth: No! That kiss ment a lot to me! When I kissed you yesterday, that was the first time I ever kissed anyone. Kayla: Oh... so about the improv lie. Seth: I was thinking you didn't like me, so I made it up as an excuse. Kayla: Who said I didn't like you? Seth: You do? Kayla: Let's just wait until we perform our skit 2nd period. (Kayla goes into her first period classroom. Seth walks away to go to his) Third Plot: Cassie (Cassie walks in the hallways with Rebecca and Chloe) Rebecca: So you like to dance? Cassie: Yep. I've been a dancer for a while. Chloe: You should have done cheer with us! Cassie: Oh no, I don't cheer. Rebecca: 'Speaking of cheer, looks like the two quitters are coming. ''(Samantha and Latisha walk by) '''Latisha: Why do I have to carry all of your things all the time. Samantha: Because, doing so would make you more popular. Latisha: More? I thought I was already popular! Samantha: Oh... well... Latisha: Your just using me are you? Samantha: '''No, I'm not! '''Latisha: Cassie was right about you all along. (Latisha walks away. Samantha walks over to Cas''sie) '''Samantha:' Thanks to the gingered bitch, my life is ruined! I hope your happy, cause you got what you wanted! (Samantha walks away in tears) Cassie: Hahaha! She's calling me the bitch. Rebecca: I think this is getting a little bit too far now. Chloe: You need to stop. Cassie: '''Why should I? It makes me popular. '''Rebecca: Wow! You really are a loser. (Rebecca and Chloe walk away from Cassie) Main Plot: May (May is sitting in a hospital bed with her little sister, Elena, next to her. The Paramedic walks in her room) Elena: May, what happened to Mommy and Daddy? Why can't we see them. May: I don't know Lena. They got hurt pretty badly. Elena: What happened to them? May: I'll tell you when you can understand. Paramedic: Elena, would you like to go play in the kiddie room? Elena: Yes! Yes! Yes! Can May come with me too? Paramedic: 'No, but you two will be able to go home today! '''Elena: '''Yay! Bye May! ''(Elena leaves the room) '''May: My parents are gonna be out soon then? Paramedic: Actually... we needed Elena out so we can tell you something. We have bad news. May: Is it about me? Or my parents? Paramedic: No, your fine! Your leaving today. May: Then what's wrong with my parents? Paramedic: When the accident happened, the airbags must not have been working. So your parent's hit the glass in the car straight on. They head on collision to the glass killed them. I don't know what to tell you May, but your parents are dead. May: There..... No.... They can't be.... Paramedic: They have no heart rate, and lost a lot of blood. May: But that's not fair! I'm the reason the accident happened. I rebelled against them. If I only behaved, they would have still been alive. I have no family anymore. What about Elena. They can't be dead. I wish I died instead of them!! (May starts panicing) Paramedic: May! Calm down! It's not your fault. Now, do you have any other relatives that can take care of you? May: '''My parents were both the only children in there family. My grandparents all died. '''Paramedic: Any friends that can take you home? May: I can call a few up. Paramedic: Give us their names and numbers, and we can get one of them to pick you and your sister up. May: 'I'll call them from my phone if that's ok ''(The Paramedic leaves May's hospital room. May gets her phone out, and tries to call some friends. She seems to have calmed down a little bit) Subplot: Seth (Seth and Kayla walk into Mrs. Underwoods classroom. Ramona, Nathaniel, Delilah, Jayden, and Quinn are already sitting at their seats) '''Elizabeth: Good morning class! Script projects are due today! You will be graded on your script and how you perform it. Which group would like to go first. (Seth whispers to Kayla) Seth: I edited the script to what we did yesterday. Is that alright? Kayla: That's good. Elizabeth: Well, since Seth and Kayla aere whispering to eachother, i guess they volunteer to go first! Hand me your copy of your script and perform! (Seth hands in his script to Mrs. Underwood. They go infront of the class) Kayla: '''Why can't you just tell me? '''Seth: '''What is there to tell you? '''Kayla: Why your avoiding me? Why your leaving me when I need you the most? Seth: I just can't look at you the same anymore. Kayla: What did I do that made you hate me so much? Seth: You broke my heart! (Seth turns around and walks away, but Kayla touches his shoulder) Kayla: I may have done that, but I'm willing to make it up to you. We may fight, but we make up, and thats what makes our relationship stronger. You may never see me the same, but I just want you to know that I love you! (Seth turns around and kisses Kayla. She kisses him back) Kayla: You kissed me? I thought you stopped loving me? Seth: Who said I stopped? Kayla: It seemed like it. Seth: Even though you hurt me, I just want you to know that I always will love you. (The two kiss. The class applouds to them. They return to their seats. Mrs. Underwood walks over to them) Elizabeth: That was a hundred. Good job you two! (Seth and Kayla look at eachother and smile) Third Plot: Cassie: (Cassie walks into the bathroom. Someone is crying in the bathroom. She opens all the stalls and sees Samantha sitting on the toilet eating her lunch) Cassie: Samantha, what are you doing in here? Samantha: Why do you care anyways? Cassie: Cause I know it's my fault your in here crying. Samantha: '''Well, it's your fault I have no friends anymore. Everywhere I go, I get made fun of cause of you. '''Cassie: '''I'm sorry about that Sam. I know we don't like eachother, but I want to help you. '''Samantha: '''How? '''Cassie: Well, get out of the bathroom. Your not gonna feel any better being in here. Go to your locker after lunch. I have a plan. Samantha: Why should I listen to you? Cassie: Cause it's gonna make you more popular then you were before. Samantha: Ok? (Cassie leaves. Samantha goes out of the bathroom and talks to Latisha) Main Plot: May (Randi and Molly walk into the hospital. They both walk down to her room) Randi: What are you doing here? Molly: Me? What are you doing here? Randi: May brought me to pick her up. Molly: '''And she brought me too. '''Randi: I don't see why, you were probably the reason why she's in here. Molly: Look, I know you don't like me, but can we get along? Were here for May, and she needs us. I'm sorry about Frankie. I don't like him anymore. He doesn't like me. I was trying to set you two up. Randi: I'll try just this time. But we aren't friends. (They walk into her hospital room. Elena is holding May's hand) May: I'm happy you guys could come here! Randi: What happened to you? May: I have to tell you later. When Lany isn't here. Molly: Well, let's get going. (The four girls walk out of the room) Randi: We missed you so much. May: Molly, when we get out of here, can you take Elena home for me? I'll explain to you everything later. Molly: Anything for you! Come on Elena! Let's go (They walk out of the hospital. Molly and Elena go to Molly's car, and May and Randi go to Randi's pink car) Randi: So where am I taking you? May: 'I'll show you where. ''(The two cars drive out of the hospital) Subplot: Seth (Seth and Kayla are sitting at lunch together) '''Seth: '''So about earlier today? '''Kayla: I'm happy that I was your first kiss. Im happy to know that I mean something to you. Seth: You mean a lot to me, and I really like you. Kayla: '''How come you never kissed anyone before? '''Seth: I just never understood love. But your helping me. And you make me so much happy. Which is why I want you to be my first everything. Kayla: Everything? Seth: Kiss, Girlfriend, Date. Kayla: Since you explained your feelings it's my turn! Seth: Yes, tell me. Kayla: I liked you since I layed eyes on you here. Working on that project with you told me more about your personality, and how you feel about me. I like you so much and... (Seth interupts Kayla and kisses her again) Seth: 'I know how you feel. ''(He grabs her hand. They walk out of the cafeteria holding hands. Quinn, Nathaniel, and Delilah smile at them) '''Ramona: OMG Kayla I'm so happy for you!! Jayden: 'Yeah Seth! Get it in!! ''(Kayla and Seth turn around and smile at there friends) Third Plot: Cassie (Samantha approaches to her locker. Cassie is there waiting for her) '''Cassie: Well, well, well. Look who it is! Samantha: Stop with the rumors. Ok! I did nothing to you. Cassie: What do you think I was doing. I hope you feel better cause my plan of becoming popular worked Latisha: '''You only bullied Samantha so you can become popular? '''Cassie: Yep! (Latisha walks over to Samantha) Latisha: I'm not hanging out with some wannabe! Chloe: '''Me neither! '''Rebecca: '''I'm staying. Cassies cool still '''Latisha: '''Think twice before you try to ruin our friendship loser! '''Chloe: What a loser! (Everyone walks away except for Samantha and Cassie) Samantha: Hey, thanks for getting me popular again! Cassie: I still hate you! Samantha: I know, now get out of my face! (Cassie walks away from Samantha) Rebecca: Sorry about all of them. Cassie: Hey, at least I still have a friend (The two girls giggle) Main Plot: May (Randi drives May to a graveyeard. May is holding two flowers in her hands) Randi: May, what are we doing here. Your starting to scare me. May: It's better to understand if I tell you here! Randi: Ok... (They walk through the graveyard. May walks towards two graves and goes down to her knees) May: '''These graves are made for my parents..... We were fighting in the car on the way to go pick up my sister..... They turned around and yelled at me... They weren't paying any attention to the road.... and hit a truck at a stop light... They died! My parents are died. If anything I deserve to be dead. I rebelled against them and went to Frankies party. I was involved with the prank! I got suspended! I'm the reason why there dead. I don't know how to tell Elena that her parents died when she was 3 years old. I can't! Life can be taken away at any moment. Which is why we need to think twice before we do something stupid. '''Randi: Oh my god May. I'm so sorry! I'm shocked. I don't even know what to say! I can't believe your parents are gone. Where are you gonna go. May: I'm gonna have to move in with someone. I have no family anymore. Randi: Come on, there's room for you and Elena at my place, if you want to stay. May: I'd be happy to stay with you. I just can't believe there gone. And we were fighting when they died. I can never make it up to them. Ever! It's all my fault! (May starts to cry at there graves.Randi gives her a big hug) Category:Blog posts